Halloween Costume, Haruka's embaressment
by RukaMichi92
Summary: Here's a story about the embaressing day oF Haruka... Her Halloween costume. Can you figure out what she wore before you finish the story?


**

* * *

Just somehting that popped into my mind while playing my game. Enjoy.**

**I'll be uploading the other stories later than usual, please don't rush me.. School's starting on 3rd of Jan.**

**It's You?! -** Because of the reviews which urged me to continue, I will upload chap 2 too, tx for you support!! . 

**A New Life For Michiru -** Want me to continue this? Don't worry. Working on the new chapter already, hopw you'll like it when i post them up!

**A/N: And sorry for deleting the Wind Without Sea. Yeah... I got a lot of complains already. I was thinking of changing it into an AU, so it might take some time...**

**Anyways... Enjoy!**

* * *

"Haruka-papa! Haruka-papa!" Hotaru stormed into the beautifully decorated room, which belonged to Haruka and Michiru. She ran towards her 'papa' and climbed onto her lap. "Let's go trick or treats!" She looked up at the tall blonde with her best puppy eyes.

"Ne, Hime-chan, I'm kinda busy here, can't you see?" Hotaru looked down at the violet hair girl, giving her a weak smile. "Maybe tomorrow?"

"How about a story?" She pleaded. "Pwees…" She used that tone which she knew that Haruka couldn't help it but to go the little girl's way.

"Sigh… Okay…" She sighed in defeated. She put down her writing pen and began her story…

_"Come on, Haruka, don't be such a party-pooper!" Michiru dragged a tall blonde into the house, which was filled with people in weird costume._

"Haruka-papa, the tall blonde's you, ne?" Haruka could only chuckled weakly and nod, remembering that incident and the costumes they wore to the party. "Continue! Haruka-papa, continue!"

_"But Michi…" I whined. Michiru sighed and swished her black cape to the back, narrowing her blue eye at me. Ever since we came out from the costume-renting shop, I had been complaining ad whining non-stop __Your__ 'mama' was already sick of that coming from me, __hehe__…_

"Haruka-papa, you're naughty." Haruka cocked an eyebrow, giving the confused look. "You made Michiru-mama angry."

"Hime-chan, can you just listen to my story first?" She said in a polite tone, earning a nod from the little girl on her lap.

_"Enough, Ruka!__ It's the only thing from that shop that you can fit in!" Michiru looked at me from head to toe, trying hard not to laugh. I can easily see through her actions although she's quite a good actress. This was what we got from last minute resting. After all, who wouldn't one to look special during Halloween? But MY costume was way out of the league__. We should've skipped that party._

_"But how come you get to wear that instead of me?" I pouted like you always did._

Haruka pinched Hotaru's nose in a playful manner, only to earn a soft giggle in return.

_"Your cape and fangs looks cool!" I looked at Michiru with puppy eyes. I learn that from you, Hotaru._

_"Just give up, Ruka.__ You're absolutely horrible in doing those kinds of expressions." She hit my arm playfully. "Besides, you're not that small-size, you know…" She grinned, revealing her sharp fangs. I shot her the childish-cold-glare. "Come on, everyone's waiting for us." Finally, I gave in and Michiru managed to drag me into the big house which belonged to our Moon Princess. Okay, end of story._

"That's not fair, Haruka-papa!" Hotaru shook the tall blonde. Haruka only chuckled softly to her reaction. She didn't even notice the figure standing in the doorway, hands across her chest. A grin was on her beautiful face as she overheard her lover's story.

"Ruka, why don't you tell her the rest?" Her voice startled the tall blonde, who only gave her the pale look. "I'm enjoying this story too." She sat down beside Haruka, taking Hotaru in her arms.

"Michi…" Haruka snarled, blushing heavily.

"Okay… Taru-chan, I'll continue with it." She grinned slyly as she continued the 'unfinished' story of Haruka's.

_There we were, in Usagi-chan's house. When we stepped in, everyone locked their gazes at us. Well… Not exactly is, but your Haruka-papa. She was blushing the whole time we were there. Just as we walked through the kitchen door, we were greeted by our best friend, Setsuna-mama! She was cooking with Mako-chan, mostly baking cookies, your favourite ones too, Taru-chan._

"I wasn't there?" The little girl asked.

"Iie, you were on vacation with Chibi Usa." Haruka replied.

_"Ah, Michiru-san…" Setsuna walked over to us as she took off her gloves. "Didn't you bring Haruka?" She looked around the room, trying to look for the blonde. I giggled, of course. I didn't expect Setsuna to miss out Haruka, who was standing right beside me. Guess what your Haruka-papa did? She blushed even harder! That made her so cute!!_

"You don't have to tell her how you feel to, Michi." Haruka looked away, trying to hide her blush. She hate people using the word 'cute' on her; but when it came from Michiru, she knew that that was how Michiru's really think about her. _Cute! _Haruka closed her eyes. _Bleah!_

_Anyways…__ I asked Makoto whether she can see Haruka anywhere. I know… But I was just trying to make sure that Setsuna isn't blind. "Mako-chan, you see Haruka anywhere?" Before she could answer, Usagi came rushing in, of course, bumping into Haruka due to her all-time-carelessness. Haruka didn't even flinch one bit, I wonder why…_

_"Mako-chan!__ When did you put a flower here?" She yelled, getting back onto her feet as she rubbed the back of her head. Makoto stopped what she was doing and came over, joining us. _

_"A plant?"__ She looked carefully at the huge figure beside me. "I don't recall putting anything like that here…" She frowned, as if she was thinking hard. "I don't even recall having such a huge plant __in my house!" She looked from down to up, until she saw something funny popping out of the flower. It looked like a face, but a yellow face. The 2 leaves were a pair of human hands, only this plant had a pair of legs too… "This is weird."_

_I could tell that Haruka was irritated already. "BOO!" She shouted when Makoto was examining her face. __Stupid for them for not recognizing your Haruka-papa.__Hahaha__…._

"Michi, stop giggling, will ya?"

"Michiru-mama, you finished your story??" Hotaru asked in a confused tone.

"Hai…"

"So what was Haruka-papa wearing that no one could recognize her?" Hotaru looked up, urging for an answer.

"You say and you won't live to see another day, Michi." Haruka narrowed her eyes, getting nearer to the aquamarine hair girl. "Try me…" Michiru smiled a little, ignoring the blonde.

"She wore a su-" Haruka placed her hands on Michiru's mouth, silencing her. That was one dark secret that she can't tell anyone. Why did she selected to tell this story in the first place??

"Haruka-papa wore a sunflower, Taru-chan." A 4th voice came from the hallway. It clearly belonged to the other housemate, Meiou Setsuna. Haruka's eyes widen as she heard that. "Oh, and if you want to know… She bought that costume back too, after the party." Hotaru laughed.

"Oh, geez!! A sunflower! Haruka-papa, don't you have anything better to wear instead of a _sunflower?!_" She laughed harder, soon joining with Michiru's.

"You're gonna get it this time, Sets-chan!" Haruka dashed through the door. "See where you can escape to this time!!"

* * *

**Well... how was it? I would be happy if you review it!! Tx . **


End file.
